Toadstool Hollow (Sesame Street)
Toadstool Hollow '''is a 050YAT’s spoof of Sesame Street, All first 49 seasons Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 49 (2018-2019). Except with Season 7 (1975-1976). Warning, This parody is kind of your TV show is advised. Interesting features in this parody including: * '''Baby Gonzo '''from ''Muppet Babies ''played as Big Bird (and dressed as Mario); * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''Frog Naveen '''and '''Tiana; * Elena '''played Maria; '''Sulley '''played Luis; * '''Maud Moonshine '''played Bob, '''Joy '''played Guy Smiley; * '''Count Dracula '''from ''Hotel Transylvania ''played Count Von Count; * '''Mavis '''from ''Hotel Transylvania ''played Countess Von Backwards * '''Flik '''from ''A Bug’s Life ''played Little Bird (and dressed as Toad), '''Atta '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope Von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Summer Penguin '''from ''Muppet Babies ''played Rosita, '''Baby Piggy '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi played by '''Mulan, Ariel '''and '''Isabel * Abby Cadabby is played by Dot (A Bug’s Life) '(and dressed as Princess Peach); * Grundgetta is played by '''Disgust '''from ''Inside Out, Oscar the Grouch is played by Shrek '(and dressed as Bowser).; * '''Mike Wazowski '''played Kermit the Frog (and dressed as Yoshi), and '''Fear '''played Grover (and dressed as Luigi) and more.; Cast * Elmo - Vanellope Von Schweetz (''Wreck-It Ralph) * Big Bird - Baby Gonzo (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gordon and Susan - Frog Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Bob - Maud Moonshine (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Grover - Fear (Inside Out) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Shrek (Shrek) * Ernie - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Bert - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Cookie Monster - Anger (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Maria - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Luis - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Guy Smiley - Joy (Inside Out) * Count Von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess Von Backwards - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Betty Lou - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Biff - Anna (Frozen) * Sully - Elsa (Frozen) * Two-Headed Monster - Miss Piggy and Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Telly Monster - Rosita (Sing!) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Grundgetta - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Toad (Super Mario Bros.) * Preston Rabbit - Miss Bunny (Bambi) * Benny Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) * Rosita - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Zoe - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Julia - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Baby Bear - Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) * Merry Monster - Skeeter (Muppet Babies; 1984-1991) * Herry Monster - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Chicago the Lion - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Hooper - Carl Fredricksen (Up!) * David - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Linda - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Miles - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Olivia - Mulan (Mulan) * Gina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gabi - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Princess Vanellope.png Baby Gonzo 2018 revival.jpeg Frog Naveen smiling.jpeg Tiana.png The worst witch S02 maud.png Fear, what R U doing there?.png Mike Wazowski happy of joy.jpeg Shrek said Hello and Goodbye.jpeg Mario Kart 64 Mario.jpeg Luigi from Mario Kart 64.jpeg Anger.png Lightning McQueen (2005-2017).png Sally Carrera.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Atta as a princess (formerly).png Princess Elena.png Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg Joy’s current smile.jpeg Count Dracula.png Mavis the Dracula.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Princess Daisy Cliche.png Pluto.png Anna Render2.png ElsaPose.png Miss Piggy is Meghan Trainor.gif Annie Sue Pig.jpeg Rosita from Sing!.png Woody sweet of joy.jpeg Manny AKA Manfred.png Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg Disgust.png Heimlich.png Toad Mario Party 6.png Miss Bunny.jpeg Thumper (Bambi).jpeg Summer Penguin.jpeg Baby “Peggy” Piggy 2018.jpeg Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg Princess Sofia.png Toadette.png Skeeter from Muppet Babies (1985).jpeg Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg Carl.png Nick Wilde.jpeg Pauline.png Pocahontas from the same Movie.jpeg Fa Mulan.png Ariel from the prequel movie-0.jpeg Isabel from Elena of Avalor.jpeg See also * Super Baby Gonzo Bros. Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:050YAT